clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slendar
Zach Slend Grove, better known by his nickname, Slendar, is a veteran prankster and a paddle-ball player. He usually uploads videos of him doing various tricks with his paddle ball on PengTube. He enjoys watching the CPWE every Monday or Friday night and wishes to become a wrestler in CPWE. And he was the first ever penguin to adopt a Piffle since 1998. He has yellowish eyebrows because he is a Fiordland Penguin. Background Slendar's Theme Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gc8iAaV5tCw Slendar was hatched in Snowville in the 8th November in 1995, the weather was extremely cold, he lived there with his parents and sister in the wilderness, three years later, the weather gets colder and colder so then, he went fishing and he keeps catching ice blocks, he was wondering what to do with it and so on, when he reaches over a hundred of ice blocks, his family built an igloo to keep themselves warm and he then adopted a piffle. eight years later, he resided in Club Penguin Island and learned so many things there, and he got himself a free paddle ball in there. Two years later, he saw someone pranking a penguin, he then decided to become a prankster and played soft-hitting pranks on his friends and some other locals. And so on. He wishes to be the president or a mayor of the Club Penguin Island one day. Involvement Slendar usually plays pranks on anyone just for fun, he always hold a paddle ball with his own flipper unless he's using the computer of course. After he pranks someone, he gives them a prize, so this why he's quite nice to everyone unless they are a very, very evil villain like Nightmare or Darktan II for example. He's also a ninja and he is against the Neo-Naughtzee. And he has many cousins and uncles and aunts. He also tests inventions for Gary and he's also a former PSA agent, and he's also a student, when he gets older, he wants to be an inventor, a mayor, a president, and a game developer, and also a CPWE wrestler. He's currently a CPWE Wrestler. He has tons of secret pranking equipments hidden under his bed. Pranks His pranks are just like Fudd's, except that Slendar's own pranks are less dangerous and risky,. Playing knock-knock jokes with Mabel, only to get her annoyed. (Pranking Time: November 15, 2008. 4:23 PM) Told Director Benny to translate a note that is all written in binary.(Pranking Time: August 27, 2009. 12:55 PM) Putting some Ditto B inside a Mwa Mwa Penguin's milk bottle.(Pranking Time: December 8, 2009. 11:20 AM) Throwing a banana skin at a Petguin's food bowl. (Pranking Time: February 2, 2010. 7:41 PM) Tricked Winston to hug a stuffed dummy that looks exactly like himself, Winston didn't mind that and he became friends with him. (Pranking Time: February 17, 2010. 9:38 AM) Calling WishFlyX a funny-looking penguin and then getting beaten up by WishFlyX.(Pranking Time: May 15, 2010. 9:32 PM) Firing a homing Glue Missile at Roger Lopez during his sleep. (Pranking Time: March 29, 2010. 3:10 AM) Vandalizing Herbert's blueprints. (Pranking Time: May 23, 2008. 2:01 PM) Throwing a vandal bomb at Evil Pengy and locking him up in a cage made out of diamonds. (Pranking Time: June 15, 2010. 6:28 PM) Add more. If ye dare! Friends * Flywish * Tails6000 * Brown51brown * Fudd Lapooh * Happyface * Barkjon * Billybob * The Mayor of Snowville * Yowuza * Yorkay Porkay * Anyone that hates WishFlyX. (the reason is obvious) Add more! "Friends" * Mabel (he secretly likes her.) * Winston (he pranked him) * Xlendar (they can cause a lot of arguments together, but they can get along well) Add more! Enemies * WishFlyX * Darktan II * The Fashion Police (they once called him "unfashionable") * Director Benny (he disapproves his pranks) * Anyone that likes WishFlyX. (another obvious reasons) Add more! What he wears Most of Slendar's clothes are very expensive and very rare, he bought them with over 50 paddle-shaped sea shells (that are also rare) that he found on the beach, here's a list of items that he wears: Merged party hat with propellers on it. Platinum ninja mask. Seaweed necklace. Multicolor shirt. Paddle ball. Brown Penguin-inspired shorts. Multi-colored sandals. Diamond infested ninja belt. (sometimes) Biker outfit. (sometimes) Ringed trousers. (sometimes) Quotes * Oh caramel-coated cotton wools! * ...dot net. (when bored) * Holy fried salmons! (when shocked) * What's up? And down ... (as a greeting) * (battle cry) FUDD FUUUUUUUUDGE! * Does this hat make me look like an grown up that wears kid's clothes? * Y halo der, billyboy/billygirl! * A teeeeeeeeeeeen shuuun! Oh wait. * Hello, this is quote number (insert some random number here), may I help ye? * Ja! Buns und thighs. (alternative greeting) ---- While using the computer Slendar: Ummm ... what was I gonna search again? Oh yeah! (Slendar starts typing and clicks on the magnifying glass button, took him like a minute to load the page) Error Page: Due to a system error, your search could not be completed. Slendar: (faces to the screen) Ye know ... the more wikia updates, the more glitchy it has become, at least I tried to be funny. (Scene ends) ---- While standing next to Explorer's igloo, with Mabel only there alone. Slendar: Knock, knock! Mabel: Whoever you a- Slendar: This is Slendar. Mabel: Don't interrupt me! Slendar: Don't interrupt me who? Mabel: (getting annoyed) You're not worthy. Slendar: Who's not worthy? Mabel: (Mabel steams smoke) GET OUT HERE YOU ANNOYING #$^&#^$!@*(^!#@$&^#*&@!^$&*#!^&$*!#^&*!#&($!#&*( PENGUIN #@$&*$!&#(#$&! (Mabel then faints on the ground, and she lets out a sigh of relief and says something under her breath) just leave me alone, phreak. Slendar: (opens the door) There ye go! (gives Mabel a free paddle ball) Stay in school! I mean ... err ... igloo! (Slendar walks away with the door open) ---- Winston appears in Slendar's igloo. Winston: NINJA HUG TIME! Slendar: Oh neos, capers! *throws out a stuffed dummy* Winston: *looking at the stuffed dummy* What is this? *touches the stuffed dummy where it makes a squeaking noise* Awww ... that's adorable! *hugs the stuffed dummy* Slendar: *pops up from the ground and flings some huggable dolls at Winston* Go loco! *runs away* ---- While fighting with WishFlyX Slendar: (to WishFlyX) Hey you! WishFlyX: Me? Slendar: Yeah ye! Ye look like an idiot from the Um era! WishFlyX: Hey kid! You better watch your mouth, or you'll end up with the X-Virus for sure! Slendar: Nice comeback there- NOT!! I've seen thougher ... WishFlyX: I'm warning you! Talk to me like that again and you're dead! Really really dead! Slendar: *sticks tongue* WishFlyX: Why you ... you ... *tackles Slendar* Slendar: *sarcastically* Ouch ... WishFlyX: Prepare to get beaten u- Slendar: Not on my watch! *attempts to whack him with the paddle, but it missed* Oh caramel-coated cotton wool! *gets attacked by WishFlyX with the Fire Sword and Fredrick's wrench* Well that's a big mistake for me ... WishFlyX: Agreed, you also made the biggest mistake of your lives too! *tries to bite Slendar, but he grabs him by the fang and whacked him with the paddle three times* Slendar: And ye also made the biggest mistake of yer lives too! WishFlyX: *dazed* I'm warning you! One more time you insult me like that and you'll end up in the deletion room for eternity! Slendar: Say ... a deletion room, ey'? *sarcastically* That sounds nice. Gee, you're sure creative, WishFlyX. But the problem is ... I'mma let ye finish but- (falls down on the ground randomly) (under his breath) how did that even happen? WishFlyX: Huh? Well that was strange, anyways ... *bites Slendar* uahahahaha! *meanwhile in the hospital* Slendar: *wakes up* Huh? This place looks extremely unfamiliar, Doctor, where am I? Doctor: You're currently in the hospital now because you currently have the X-Virus. Slendar: Since when? Doctor: Since a few hours ago, you got bitten WishFlyX and he gave you the X-Virus. Slendar: Hmm ... I don't know if I want to say this but .... *excited* WOOHOO! I finally have the X-Counterpart of myself! Doctor: That's unhealthy ... Trivia * He almost ate Pizza Island TWICE!!!. But his X-antibody saved him from doing those things. * He despise WishFlyX just like how Fudd despises High Penguins. * He made Mabel so frustrated, he made her scream punctuation marks and she fainted! ** And he even gave her a paddle ball when she was fainting. *** In fact, he even likes Mabel. 0_0 * He likes it when people screams punctuation marks because he thinks that it's funny. * He is also called as a "fancy-wearer" because he wears rare clothes. * Originally, he was Sonicspine31, but time paradox made him change into one different penguin * He is one of the few Fiordland Penguins that was born in Antarctica. * He has over ''50 cousins. Wow. * His favorite food is Poritos on fish burgers, he eats it every weekend during snack time. * He likes watching Ford Car and Link. * He supports High Penguins. * Although, he's not a Str00del, he likes Waffles. * He owns the Paddle-Mobile now, it cost him over 100000 coins, it took him months to get that many coins, he often rides it for a road-trip, or for an adventure. * His favorite game is Penguin Kart, and Tails the Penguin 3. * He has a very small ego. * He is allergic to the smell of perfumes and powders. * His computer is immune to computer viruses. Nobody knows why. * When he's infected with Ditto A, he feels ticklish. * He thinks that taking over the world is just pointless as painting a brick block. See also * Penguin Kart, his favorite game. * Poritos, his favorite food. * Ford Car and Link, his favorite television show. * Mabel, his first pranking victim. * Kiwi, his pet piffle who is also the first pet of his. * Kokku, his pet puffle that he adopted in 2006. * Slend, his pet puffle that he adopted in 2008, named after his own middle name. Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Nuisances